Mix And Match
by shadetertiary
Summary: Hogwarts becomes a disaster when no one knows where their love and loyalties lie. (This is actually a fic with three couples involved...NO SLASH! And yes, Draco and Hermione WILL get together.) NEED REVIEWERS PLEASE! READ/REVIEW! CHAPTER 8 NOW UP!
1. How It All Began

Chapter 1-  
  
Harry woke to the smell of freshly brewed coffee drifting through the room. He was back at the Dursley's, but at least this time they had agreed to let him stay at The Burrow for most of the summer. It was only the second day since he had gotten off of the Hogwarts Express for the end of his 5th year at Hogwarts. He couldn't wait to see Ron again, they had grown closer and closer in the beginning of last year, but Harry's relationship with Hermione was making Ron slowly move away from the trio. Harry had no idea why, but it bothered him that Ron would act the way he did. He should really have been happy for Harry and Hermione, as they were happy with each other.  
  
Harry smiled as he removed a tattered letter from underneath his pillow. It was a note from Hermione, the girl he had secretly adored from afar for the last two years.  
~*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*~  
Harry was rudely awakened by the sound of Hedwig sitting on his bed at Hogwarts the first day of school. A folded note bearing a heart on the front rested next to the owl. As Harry shooed Hedwig away, causing the bird to get offended and nip him as he left, he opened the letter.   
Harry,  
This is really hard for me to say to you, and I know this letter isn't the best way of doing things, but I just couldn't face you. (Harry sat for a moment and pondered this. He could tell it was from Hermione, because of her handwriting, but what would she have to say?) I'm beginning to realize that all of these years where we have been good friends, I have been hoping for something more. I was wondering, Harry, if you would go out with me. Could you send me your answer? I'm dying to know...  
With love,  
Hermione Granger  
Harry folded the note, but not before he used a marker to write one word on the heart on the front. He had secretly admired Hermione, even though the last year he had chased after Cho. Well since Cho had a boyfriend, it was time for Harry to move on. He walked out of his room and in to the common room, where an eager Hermione waited. She turned, and Harry gazed into her cinnamon eyes for a moment, losing himself in them. He quietly handed her back her note, and she gazed at his word. Hermione suddenly lit up, and threw her arms around Harry. They soon were sitting on one of the couches in the common room, talking and laughing and hugging each other. Harry had never felt so in love.  
~*~*~*~END OF FLASHBACK~*~*~*~  
  
Harry placed the letter in his trunk and started packing again. He began to hum a random tune as he worked. Soon, Harry had all of his things packed, and without a word from either Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon sat on the front steps to wait.  
  
He wasn't kept waiting very long; a bright red convertible sped up to the curb. Arthur Weasley had bought another car for the family using money that Harry had given him. Mr. Weasley was usually too proud to take gifts, but Harry had insisted since he was staying at the burrow for so long. Mr. Weasley had gotten some rich wizard at work to claim that it was a gift from him so Mrs. Weasley wouldn't make him give the money back to Harry.  
  
As Harry climbed in, he noticed Uncle Vernon staring through the window at the car, his jaw dropped in awe. He pointed this out to Fred and George who were sitting in the back seat of the car, and they all burst out in laughter as Mr. Weasley drove off. As the laughter began to die out, Harry noticed that Ron hadn't come along for the ride.   
  
"Where's..."  
  
Harry was cut off by the Weasley twins. "Ron had to stay at home, after he set Mum's kitchen table on fire trying to cook, he's grounded for the rest of the day," George said with a grin.   
  
"Yeah, but Mum will let him see you Harry, don't worry. Oh, and we have another surprise..." Fred cut out as Mr. Weasley laid a silencing charm on him. Fred opened his mouth to continue and went on babbling for awhile before he realized no one could hear him. He shot an angry glare over at Mr. Weasly and took out his wand to undo the curse. He then realized that he couldn't speak, and pointed his wand at George, mouthing "Do something!" Everybody had a good laugh at this, and Mr. Weasly took off the spell.  
  
After Fred got over being angry about the curse, he started whining. "Awww, Dad, you're no fun. I'm old enough that I should be able to spoil surprises when I want to."  
  
"What surprise?" Harry asked, but was answered as Mr. Weasley came to The Burrow.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"Hermione! I've missed you so much!"  
  
"It's been two days, love birds!" Fred exclaimed.  
  
"Only two days!" George echoed.  
  
Harry and Hermione weren't paying the least bit attention to what was going on around them. They were hugging and kissing passionately, until a loud cough made Harry look up.  
  
"Ron! Heard about the kitchen accident. How are you?"  
  
"Fine Harry. I'm just fine. What about you?"  
  
"Glad to be here! Dudley kept whining that I was a threat to society." Everybody laughed as Harry made a face of sheer disgust. "And I only had to hear it for two days!"  
  
As the trio made their way over to the house, they didn't know that it would be one of the last months that they would spend together. 


	2. Change of Heart

Disclaimer- I do not own anything of Harry Potter, that right belongs to JK Rowling who all of us Harry Potter fans thank for her wonderful books.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2-  
  
Hermione sat on the floor, waiting patiently for Ginny Weasley to wake up. The summer had flown by, and it was the day before they were to return to Hogwarts. The summer had actually been quite fun and relaxing, despite the fact that Ron seemed to become distant whenever she and Harry got close to each other, and the fact that Hermione had received a full blow of Harry's bad qualities when he had tried to get her to sleep with him. He had been extremely forceful, and Hermione was now questioning their relationship.  
  
"Ginny, wake up. We're to be at Diagon Alley in an hour," Hermione said softly. Ginny rolled over in her bed and gave a groan that could have woken most of the house had they been there. Hermione muffled her laugh.  
  
"Ginny, you have to wake up." Suddenly Ginny shot up in her bed.   
  
"In an HOUR?!?! Why didn't you wake me sooner, Hermione?" As she darted all over the room getting ready to go, she demanded that Hermione explain why everyone else had left.  
  
"You were asleep, and your mother was afraid you'd curse her if she woke you too early. Besides, I know that neither of us are interested in being in the quidditch shop. Thst's where they've been all this time."  
  
The girls finished getting ready and walked into the living room. Hermione seized the sack of floo powder sitting on the mantle, and they soon were in the Leaky Cauldron looking out at the mess of Hogwarts students getting their final items for the next day. Hermione was a prefect for a second year, and Dumbledore had sent an owl asking her to get a few extra supplies. After checking in with Mrs. Weasley, the two girls went into Madame Malkin's to get Hermione's new robes (Dumbledore had asked all of the 6th year prefects to get robes to match their house colors) and who other to run into than Draco Malfoy. The thing was, they were facing his back and didn't have the faintest idea it was him. He had slightly tanned over the summer, and his hair was even blonder than before. Hermione was starting at the back of his neck, no longer thin and frail, but now slightly muscular instead. Suddenly, he turned around.  
  
"Oh look, it's Granger. Just who I needed to see my last day of summer." Ginny rolled her eyes and started to walk away, but Hermione still stared. Her jaw was hanging, and Draco started to laugh softly. "Like what you see?" he questioned. Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her around the corner as her face turned a bright shade of red. They hid there until Ginny saw Draco walk out of the store, still chuckling to himself over the incident.  
  
"Hermione, that wasn't very good. If word gets out to Harry..."   
  
"Isn't he hot, Ginny?" Hermione exclaimed as she bounced over to the area displaying the robes she was looking for.  
  
"But you do have a boyfriend..."  
  
"Maybe I could get him to be nicer to me, than I can really start to check him out."  
  
"Hermione! What about Harry?" Ginny practically shouted. "Your BOYFRIEND. Remember?" Suddenly, the huge grin plastered on Hermione's face disappeared. Her eyes began to flood with tears, and she broke into sobs on Ginny's shoulder.  
  
"Ginny, oh Ginny, please don't tell Harry this..."  
  
"What Hermione? What am I not supposed to tell him?" Ginny questioned, cautiously and curiously at the same time.  
  
"I don't...I don't love him anymore!" Hermione shouted, and broke into even harder sobs. "After what happened earlier this summer, I've looked at him in a different light. Have to dump him...But I don't want to hurt him, he's still my best friend," she added, and Ginny nodded sympathetically. Hermione admired how Ginny have a crush on Harry and still support their relationship. Ginny didn't even look glad that Hermione wanted to dump Harry, although that was probably due to the fact that she didn't believe she had a chance with him.  
  
"Ginny, what do I do?" Hermione asked as she tried to choke back her tears. Her effort failed miserably; she was now almost in hysterics.   
  
The sound of more people in the shop caused Ginny to look up, and she spotted Harry and Ron walking over in their direction. "Ginny..."  
  
"I'll handle this," Ginny interrupted her. If she could get Hermione past them and into the bathroom without making a fuss, then she could calm Hermione down and the two could figure out how to work things out with Harry.  
  
It appeared to be too late. Harry spotted Hermione, and a look of genuine concern crossed his face. "Hermione? Are you alright?" he asked, and Ron came running up to her. Ginny shooed them both away, and she told them that Hermione was just having a rough morning and needed to rest. Harry looked extremely skeptical, and Ron didn't believe it a bit.  
  
"Hermione, are you okay?" he asked, and Hermione started to cry even harder. "What is it? Harry and I want to help..."  
  
At this, Hermione fled from the room completely, the tears streaming from her eyes faster than before. Ginny watched as she headed out the door, then sprung up to follow her. Suddenly Hermione fell to the ground; apparently she had tripped over a robe someone had left lying on the ground. At this, Harry and Ron ran out after her also.  
  
Ginny reached her and was the front of her robe as the boys appeared. Hermione's right palm was skinned from landing on it, but she was still sobbing and trying to pull away. Finally Ginny cleaned it with a spell, and after telling the boys she would be taken care of, the girls walked off together.  
  
When they reached the girls restroom, Hermione collapsed on a bench outside of the stall and continued to cry. Ginny just sat down and put her arm around her, letting her cry. After about ten minutes, the tears subsided and Hermione looked up at Ginny with pleading eyes. "Help me figure out what to do," she whispered, and they began to talk. 


	3. Dispute and Confession

Disclaimer- I still do not own the Harry Potter characters. This past week did not change anything.  
  
A/N- I hope everyone had a Happy New Years Eve! And a Happy Christmas too...and all those other holidays. Many thankies to Dracos Gurl and Takeda Lee for their positive reviews of chapter one...hope you enjoy chapters 2 and 3! Please read and review, as this is my first shot at a fanfic and I want to know if I should bother writing more. If you have any suggestions or even if you want to diss my story, please review! I'll take what is said into consideration. Anyways, on with the story!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3-  
  
Ron and Harry went back into Madame Malkins extremely confused. The air was filled with a heavy silence, and Ron was trying to suppress his emotions. His head was swarming with questions. Was Hermione okay? Would she speak to them tonight? He felt as though he was going to explode from emotional overload when Harry spoke.  
  
"It's all your fault.  
  
"What?" Ron questioned, suddenly very confused.  
  
"It's all your fault. Hermione wouldn't have run off if you hadn't opened your big mouth. She might have told us what was bothering her if you had stayed at a distance."  
  
Ron's jaw almost hit the floor. He stuttered his way through his next thought, trying to word it in exactly the right way. "Harry, I sure didn't mean to do anything, and if it really was my fault..." his apology was cut short as Harry turned to him.  
  
"Ron, I never thought I'd have to say this to you. SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP! I thought you were my friend, but a real friend doesn't stand there and deny hurting his best friend's girlfriend."  
  
"What the bloody hell? I never meant to hurt Hermione! Besides, I at least tried to give her some comfort. If you were really a supportive boyfriend, you would have been right there with me. Instead, you just sat back and watched her cry. How low can you get?"  
  
Harry all but screamed back at Ron. "I, Ronald Weasley," Ron flinched at the sound of his full name "was smart enough to see that she needed to be left alone! Your waltzing up there and trying to force her secrets out of her surely doesn't show any brain under that thick skull of yours."  
  
If looks could kill, Harry was worse than dead. Ron took a malicious tone as he replied. "What, are you worried your girl will fall in love with me and we'll go off leaving you behind? Worried that your reputation will be broken if I steal your girlfriend? It's all about the publicity; the fame and fortune. Not Hermione's well being."  
  
"OF COURSE IT'S FOR HERMIONE!" Harry fumed, causing the few people in the shop to stop and stare. "You're the unfeeling one. All summer you were hostile and unavailable. You were only willing to really talk to me when Hermione wasn't around, and then we couldn't even discuss her. You'd blow it off and continue on with other topics. Why? Apparently, she's no longer good enough to be a friend since she started going out with me? Oh thanks, that makes me feel really good about our friendship Ron. Really good."  
  
Ron stood in silence, seemingly staring into space. As he did so, his mind wandered back to the beginning of third year, when he had started to like Hermione. Other than her damned cat, Ron loved everything Hermione did, from her ability to answer any question to things as simple as the way she stormed off when she got angry. The last time he remembered truly being mad at Hermione was when he thought Crookshanks had eaten Scabbers. For the Yule Ball incedent, he was more angry at Krum for stealing her. It had been hard adoring her from afar for so long. Ron had finaly decided on telling Harry how he felt, and it was just his luck that he had waited. He slipped down the stairs and into the common room to find the new couple with their arms wrapped around each other. When Harry said that they were officially going out, Ron was crushed. He worked up only enough nerve to mutter a short congratulations, then ran to his bed as though his life depended on it. When Harry came up the stairs nearly two hours later, ron was still lying awake, thinking of how miserable his life was now going to be. Now his rich and famous best friend had also gotten the girl. Was life never in his favor?  
  
"Why? Why?" Ron asked aloud as his face twisted into one of deep longing. Ron noticed Harry take a step back, looking completly bewildered.   
  
"Why what, Ron?" Harry questioned, concern creepinginto his voice. "Are you okay?" Ron stiffened, unsure if he should explain or not. Eventually, Harry broke him down, and Ron explained the whole story. Harry broke into one of the stupidest grins Ron had ever seen cross his face. "So that's why you were so distant with us! You could have told me. It would have made things easier for all of us."  
  
Somehow Ron doubted that. Now that Harry knew, he couldn't be sure it would be kept from Hermione. "Keep this a secret, Harry. Even if Hermione starts to get suspicious, keep quiet. I know you two tell each other everything, but this once, I'm begging. Not even that, demanding."  
  
Harry frowned. "I don't think you have to worry about news getting out, Ron. From the looks of her earlier, she was repelled just by the sight of me. She might not speak to me again." Ron relented slightly at the thought. If she wouldn't speak to Harry, then it was highly unlikely she would talk to Ron about whatever was bothering her. He shook his head, feeling stupid for his paranoia.   
  
When Ron turned to look at Harry, he discovered that Harry had stepped over to a bench where robes were measured and sat down. His head was in his hands, and Ron felt guilty for all of the nasty things he had said earlier. "Harry..." he bagan, but was interupted.  
  
"Ron, no apology necessary. I apologize to you however, for jmping to conclusions. Is it all good now?"  
  
Ron almost said no, it could never be, but the look on Harry's face convinced him that Harry couldn't handle too much more at the moment. "Sure, Harry. Now why don't we head to the Three Broomsticks?"  
  
The two headed off, unaware completely at the set of eyes watching them leave. 


	4. The Mystery of Muggle Music

Disclaimer- In the past couple of days, I still have not received the power of owning Harry Potter. :) I wish.  
  
A/N- Sorry about my mistake about the Three Broomsticks...if anyone noticed. They are at the Leaky Cauldron now, k? This chapter will make much more sense if you wait. :) Is it not sad that the longer it takes me to get reviews, the more motivated I am to work for them? But if I don't get at least one review for any chapter other than chapter one...I can stop...put it off for about a month...Oh but it's so cool seeing your work up on the site!   
REVIEW EVIL MONKEYS, REVIEW! Though it might help if you read it first! LOL  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4-  
  
Draco Malfoy stepped out from behind the shelves of robes. He had forgotten to bring his old robes back with him so that they could be sold. As much as Draco despised it, Lucius Malfoy pinched his pennies unlike any other man alive. Draco would have literally lost his head had he even tried to go home without the robes.  
  
When he had entered the shop, the voices of Harry and Ron fighting caused a sensation that couldn't be explained to creep up his spine. He ducked behind a shelving unit for the sole purpose of eavesdropping. When the two left, his silver-gray eyes had followed behind them, making sure they were gone before he came into sight again.  
  
As he brushed off the dirt that had gathered on his old robes, the conversation between Ron and Harry danced in his mind. 'Weasley and Potter sure have a problem. Both after the same girl...' Draco thought with a smirk, standing and heading for the door. He had to laugh at that. The trio seemed to be getting themselves into more trouble as each year went by.   
  
Draco stepped out of Madame Malkins and into the Quidditch shop for a short look. He wandered around the store, absentmindedly pulling things off of shelves and putting them back again. A large stand was resting in the corner of the shop, with a sign hanging overhead. The sign read: MUGGLE MUSIC THAT WORKS AROUND MAGIC (AND ON YOUR BROOM)! Curious, Draco walked over to look at the items on the stand. They were foreign to him, which was frustrating. He grabbed one and payed for it, leaving the store quickly before anyone could see him purchasing a muggle item.  
  
Draco sat on a bench outside the Quidditch shop and opened his new object. "Well, it's a good thing they come with instructions," he muttered as he placed the earphones in his ears. A button reading "Press Me" was on the front, and suddenly he had voices singing at him. Draco jumped, scared out of his mind. Reading the instruction cover again, he learned it was what muggles called a radio, and that he could change the type of music he wanted with the press of a button. Completely dumbfounded by it, Draco continued reading the manual. In it were guidelines saying what number on the tiny screen gave what music, and suggestions as to what age group would like which one. In the end, Draco settled on the third station it gave. He listened to the announcer; a song was coming on. "This is Matchbox Twenty, with Disease."   
  
~Feels like you made a mistake, you made somebody's heart break,  
But now I have to let you go, I have to let you go.  
You left a stain on every one of my good days,  
But I am stronger than you know, I have to let you go.  
No one's ever turned you over, no one's tried to ever let you down,  
Beautiful girl, bless your heart.~  
  
~I got a disease, deep inside me,  
Makes me feel uneasy baby, I can't live without you.  
Tell me what I am supposed to do about it, keep your distance from it,  
Don't pay no attention to me, I got a disease.~  
  
~Feels like you're making a mess, you're hell on wheels in a black dress,  
You drove me to the fire and left me there to burn.  
Every little thing you do is tragic, all my life, oh was magic,  
Beautiful girl, I can't breathe.~  
  
~I got a disease, deep inside me,  
Makes me feel uneasy baby, I can't live without you.  
Tell me what I am supposed to do about it, keep your distance from it,  
Don't pay no attention to me, I got a disease.~  
  
~I think that I'm sick,  
But leave me be while my world is coming down on me.  
You taste like honey, honey, tell me can I be your honey, be, be strong,  
Keep telling myself it that won't take long til I'm free of my disease.  
Yeah well free of my disease, free of my disease.  
  
~I got a disease, deep inside me,  
Makes me feel uneasy baby, I can't live without you.  
Tell me what I am supposed to do about it, keep your distance from it,  
Don't pay no attention to me, I got a disease.~  
  
~I think that I'm sick,  
But leave me be while my world is coming down on me.  
You taste like honey, honey, tell me can I be your honey, be, be strong,  
Keep telling myself it that won't take long til I'm free of my disease.  
Yeah well free of my disease, free of my disease.~  
  
"Matchbox Twenty with Disease," the announcer repeated at the end of the song, and Draco ripped out the ear phones. He found the song to be stupid and pointless. Why was he rambling on about a disease? None of it made any sense. "This was a real waste of money," Draco sighed. But he hid it in his robe anyway, figuring he might as well keep it since he had paid for it.  
  
Draco walked over to meet his father, grumbling about his wasted purchase all the way. 


	5. Reunited By A Song

Disclaimer- Hello, people who wish to seek out tiny bits of creativity that don't have a disclaimer on them and sue them and destroy lives. :) Harry Potter does not belong to me. :P So there!  
And neither does the song "Disease" by Matchbox Twenty, from the last chapter.  
  
A/N- Thankies for the *cough* many *cough* reviews of my last four chapters. :) So, is anyone enjoying the story? Ready for the next chapter? Read and Review, please.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5-  
  
Hermione walked out of the bathroom smiling and feeling better than she had in days. Ginny was walking alongside her, smiling too. After Hermione had spilled her feelings to Ginny completely, they had formulated a decent plan. Now it was time to head back to Madame Malkins: Hermione didn't get any robes because of her storming out. Remembering the way she had acted, she felt foolish and ashamed. Secretly, she hoped that the boys wouldn't still be there. She wasn't sure how to apologize.  
  
when they got to the door of the shop, Hermione sent Ginny in to check for Harry and Ron. A quick minute later, Ginny came out and dragged Hermione in with her. Ginny found a beautiful set of robes in just the exact shade of red necessary, and it had golden lacing on all of the hems. The problem was, it was somewhat tight, leaving Hermione's newly developed figure to be quite obvious. Nevertheless, she bought them and walked out of the store.   
  
Hermione looked at the watch she was wearing on her wrist. It was almost time to meet the boys for their lunch at the Leaky Cauldron. Groaning, she mentioned it to Ginny. "It's almost time to meet them Ginny," she sighed. "Let's go." But Ginny wasn't paying any attention at all. She had eyed something in the window of the Quidditch shop, and was wandering into the store.  
  
"Ginny, please don't tell me you've had a sudden urge to learn to play Quidditch," Hermione said impatiently. "We have to go back now, they'll be waiting." Ginny just ignored her and walked over to a large stand that appeared to have...  
  
"Muggle radios! Oh, Hermione, look! These will work around Hogwarts, they're perfect!" Ginny squealed, and immediately picked one up. Hermione looked it over, and upon seeing that Ginny was corect, she shouted with delight.  
  
"Now I can stay in touch with the music I've been listening to all summer! Ginny, we have to buy these," Hermione exclaimed. Ginny hung her head and said "Well, Hermione, I really can't afford one..."  
  
"Oh! Well, then I'll pay for all of them. Won't it be great to be in touch with the Muggle world?" Ginny nodded, her face slowly brightening. Hermione picked out a red one for Ron, a green one for Harry, and a blue one for herself. Ginny grabbed a purple one, and gave it to Hermione. "Thank you so much, Hermione!"  
  
"You're welcome Ginny," Hermione said with a laugh and walked up to the counter to buy them.  
  
"Now, why don't we make sure they work?" Ginny said, and Hermione laughed.   
  
"Okay, Ginny. Here you go." They both put on the earphones, and Hermione immediately tuned into the third station. "This is what I listen to at home," Hermione explained as she helped Ginny with hers. A song that Hermione didn't quite recognize was just finishing up, and the DJ came back on. "Now, for the number one song of the week..." Ginny started to speak, but Hermione hushed her. "'Pretty Baby' by Vanessa Carlton!" Hermione let out a small cheer, and a very confused Ginny dragged her to a bench to listen.  
  
~You light me up and then I fall for you  
you lay me down and then I call for you  
stumbling on reasons that are far and few  
I'd let it all come down and then some for you~  
  
Hermione was singing softly, really getting herself into the music. She didn't even notice as Harry and Ron walked over to them.   
  
~Pretty baby don't you leave me  
I have been saving smiles for you  
pretty baby why can't you see  
you're the one that I belong to  
I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm  
for you're the sun that breaks the storm  
I'll be alright and I'll sleep sound  
as long as you keep comin' around, oh pretty baby~  
  
Harry looked at Ginny, questioning, but Ginny just handed him his radio and had him put it on. Soon Harry was lost too.  
  
~And I know things can't last forever  
but there are lessons that you'll never learn  
oh just the scent of you it makes me hurt  
so how's it you that makes me better~  
  
~Pretty baby don't you leave me  
I have been saving smiles for you  
pretty baby why can't you see  
you're the one that I belong to  
I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm  
for you're the sun that breaks the storm  
I'll be alright and I'll sleep sound  
as long as you keep comin' around, oh pretty baby~  
  
Ron snagged the last radio and put it on, listening as Hermione's beautiful voice blended perfectly with the song.  
  
~Why can't you hold me and never let go  
when you touch me it is me that you own  
pretty baby oh the place that you hold in my heart  
would you break it apart again... oh pretty baby~  
  
Hermione closed her eyes as the song finished, singing with more power.  
  
~Pretty baby don't you leave me  
I have been saving smiles for you  
pretty baby why can't you see  
you're the one that I belong to  
I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm  
for you're the sun that breaks the storm  
I'll be alright and I'll sleep sound  
as long as you keep comin' around, oh pretty baby~  
  
She opened her eyes and turned to see Harry and Ron sitting with them, looking shocked. "Wow, hermione. That was great..." Harry said, hoping that Hermione wasn't going to run away again.  
  
"Thanks, Harry," she replied softly. Harry walked over and stood in front of her, reaching out his hand to help her up. Hermione smiled, and grabbed his had. He pulled her into a warm embrace befor letting her go and asking, "Are you okay?"  
  
Hermione blushed slightly as she pulled him closer this time. "I'm fine Harry. I'm sorry about earlier, I just got scared for a minute." Harry opened his mouth again, but Hermione shushed him. "It doesn't matter," she whispered, and Harry nodded. "Let's go."  
  
They turned to face Ginny and Ron, who seemed to be deep in conversation. Hermione motioned to Ginny that they were leaving, and Ginny said, "We'll be right there." A seemingly upset Ron shooed them off.  
  
"Wonder what that was about?" Hermione asked. Harry was confused too.   
  
"Ginny looked upset."  
  
"So did Ron."  
  
"Not to worry, he'll be okay. Just a little shaken by the radio. Oh, by the way, here you go." Harry pulled the radio from his pocket and gave it to Hermione. "Have a feeling you had a purpose for this."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Yeah, it's a gift to you. By the way, why did you come find us?"  
  
"Finding you was a wonderful accident," Harry said, making Hermione blush. "Ron and I were just going to look in the Quidditch shop."  
  
Hermione nodded, and they walked to the Leaky Cauldron, not looking back at Ginny and Ron at all.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN 'Pretty Baby' by Vanessa Carlton, one of the latest and greatest singers alive. She owns it. 


	6. A Haunting Premonition

Disclaimer- If any of you are still under the assumption that I own Harry Potter, you might as well just shoot yourself now on the basis of stupidity.   
  
A/N- Thankies to:  
  
~Divine-Bovines for the review of Chapter 5. Glad you think it could be good, I hope to live up to that for you.  
  
~Dracos Gurl- For reviewing again! I hope you like Chapter 6! And keep up your story, I really like it! I reccommend it to everyone who reads this: FORGOTTEN LOVE BY DRACOS GURL read it it's good! (hehehe...little bit of advertising for ya there. :) not that too many people will see it here!)   
  
~Nikki-Oh my god you're an insane little freak. I can't believe you wrote and sent me two reviews while I was on the phone with you! LOL But whatever. Always remember when I first figured out it was you...register! And keep on reviewing (like you wouldn't, being my best friend and all...)   
  
~goodcharlotte'sgirl- If you are who I think you are, *cough* nikki *cough* then I am sick of you. Immensly. By the way, you HAVE directions to my house. If you are not who i assumed, I apologize immensly (theres that word again), and thank you for the review. :) hope you are liking the story!  
  
~georgieboy- thank you for reviewing! I still LOVE that fanfic you wrote...LOL I promised you this would be up tonight, here it is. See you at school tomorrow *gags*  
  
~n/a- LOL Harry and Hermione don't belong together, do they? Keep reading. :) please. whoever you are...   
  
~My_LuCkY_rUbBeR_dUcKy, thank you for reading. I'm glad you found this fanfiction stupid and pointless, and if you had a clue you would read the authors notes before each chapter...but since you didn't do that last time, how can I suspect you'll do so this time? If you read on, Hermione IS strong...that was a one-chapter ordeal. Then again, if you read on, you'll probably just poison your little mind won't you? Thank you, and come again. :)  
  
Now, on with the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Chapter 6-  
  
Ginny looked at the couple walking off with a hint of jealousy. She wanted to be the one walking off with Harry, no matter how bad Hermione had said he had been to her that night. But Ron was the one having real problems. When the couple had pulled each other closer, she had had to grab the back of his robes to keep him from running away   
  
"Where do you think you're going?" she hissed at him, hoping Harry and Hermione wouldn't notice. "Don't think you can just run off now."  
  
Ron looked upset as he tried to pull away, but he eventually gave up and sat down on the bench again. Ginny, once sure he wasn't going to bail, turned and looked at Harry and Hermione again. Her heart crumbled looking at how happy Hermione seemed to be with her boyfriend. She looked at Ron once more, who seemed to have decided against watching. His head was turned at an awkward position that showed he clearly had no desire to see what was going on in front of him. Ginny heaved a heavy sigh of exasperation.  
  
"Do you think this is any easier for me?" she questioned, causing Ron to turn around. "My crush on Harry all these years, and yet my best friend happens to be going out with him. She never shuts up about it!" Ron muffled a laugh. "Think that's funny, do you? It won't be so funny when I add you into the picture. Yes, I know you fancy her," Ginny said at the look of shock on Ron's face. "And don't you worry; Hermione hasn't got a clue."  
  
Hermione waved Ginny over, but she wanted to clear things up with Ron first. She told them to go on, and Ron even turned and looked too. They flirted all the way to the Leaky Cauldron. Ron whirled back around and looked at Ginny.  
  
"So, Ginny, how long have you known?" Ron asked curiously. "How did you find out?"  
  
"Honestly, do you have to know everything Ron?" Ginny rolled her eyes. Ron got up. "I have my ways, and they shall remain completely secret."  
  
They both began to walk over to the Leaky Cauldron,   
  
"So, I suppose the two of us have something special. Like a brother-sister bond?" This time it was Ron's turn to roll his eyes.   
  
"Wherever you get these silly terms I don't want to know. And please don't tell me from Hermione."  
  
"Okay, I won't tell you then," Ginny said, leaving Ron gaping behind her. "Catch up, you nimwit!"  
  
LATER...  
  
The four friends were sitting in a circle, talking about what it would be like to go to Hogwarts again. Hermione was excited, because the prefects were going to be officially moved into their new dorms that year, and that meant a larger room. Ginny could tell that Hermione was actually looking more forward to a private room, but couldn't exactly say so in front of Harry. Harry was watching her with interest, occasionally adding in his own bit about Quidditch. Ginny hung on each word he spoke, wanting to look interested but not pathetically so. Ron was acting like his normal self again, much to Ginny's relief. He had fallen so out of his usual personality she had been worried for awhile. "Love," she accidentally sighed aloud.  
  
Harry stopped talking and looked over at Ginny. She could feel her face flushing. "What was that, Ginny?" he questioned, and Hermione started to giggle. Ginny shot a glare over at her and then turned to Harry.   
  
"What was what?" she answered, and Hermione started laughing louder. Ron spoke up.  
  
"Harry, come on, you were just telling us about how you were going to defeat Slytherin again." Harry turned and started talking, leaving a very relieved Ginny still blushing. Hermione stood up and let out a yawn.   
  
"I think it's time for bed. Ginny, are you coming?" she asked, smiling.  
  
"Sure," Ginny said curiously. She wasn't sure if she really wanted to, but it would keep her from blurting out something stupid again. So she rose and followed Hermione, all of them bidding each other good night along the way.  
  
Up in Ginny's room, Hermione confronted Ginny. "Good going Ginny. Better hope I'm there to save you next time too." Ginny actually began to giggle herself, and the girls spread out their things for bed.  
  
As they sat on their mattresses, Hermione brought out her radio again. "I know how to charm this so that we can both hear it without the earphones," she said. "Want to try it?" Ginny nodded with enthusiasm. She loved this muggle music; it was a great form of entertainment. Hermione muttered a charm, and music filled the room.  
  
~Of all the things  
I've believed in  
I just want to  
Get it over with  
Tears form behind my eyes  
But I do not cry  
Counting the days  
That pass me by  
I've been searching  
Deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing  
Are starting to get old  
It feels like  
I'm starting all over again  
The last three years  
Were just pretend  
And I said~  
  
~"Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything  
I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that  
I tried to hold on to"~  
  
Ginny was astounded. Whoever was singing sure had a great voice.   
  
~I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems that  
I can't live a day without you~  
Closing my eyes and  
You chase my thoughts away  
  
~To a place where  
I am blinded by the light  
But it's not right~  
  
~Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything  
I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that  
I tried to hold on to~  
  
~And it hurts to want everything  
And nothing at the same time  
I want what's yours  
And I want what's mine  
I want you  
But I'm not giving in this time~  
  
For some reason, Ginny felt a strange premonition, like this song was going to come back to her somehow, but she couldn't place it. So she ignored it and went back to listening.  
  
~Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything  
I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that  
I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that  
I tried to hold on to~  
  
~And when the stars fall  
I will lie awake  
You're my shooting star~  
  
Hermione smiled at her as the song ended, and Ginny was washed with the premonition again. Shaking it off, she laid down in her bed. Hermione kept the radio going, and they both fell into deep sleep until the alarm rang to wake them for the Hogwarts Express.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Disclaimer- Michelle Branch owns "Goodbye to You." (thats what the song was, for those who didn't know).  
  
A/N- Sorry about the loooooonnnnnnnngggggg delay in getting this chapter up. School started again (oh joy *rolls eyes*) and evil slave-driver teachers have kept me busy doing other things for them. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. All Alone

Disclaimer- You still think I own Harry Potter? And I thought I was dense!  
  
A/N- Thankies to the reviewers:  
  
~goodcharlotte'sgurl- YOU EVIL MONKEY! I really shouldn't have told you that you spelled that wrong, I should have just let you think it was fine until you read my comeback. I did get you pretty good though, what I used to have written in here. You evil monkey... :) Well, keep reviewing, alright? Hehehe...actually, being that you're at my house right now...LOL...that might not happen.  
  
~georgieboy- glad you're enjoying it. Yes, I have to say, chapter 3 was one of the better ones...I personally like 4 and 5 the best. And if I told you what the song meant, there would be no story...but I'll just say it has to do with what I'm doing with the other songs. If I mentioned that to you...I don't know if I did, but I might have since I did to a few others.  
  
~n/a-Well, thank you for reviewing. You are a tad bit contradictory, aren't you? The last time I checked the review boards my fic WAS interesting...I know, Harry and Hermione do NOT belong together, but I swear I will change it! And Ron and Ginny can't hook up, you sick-minded monkey. That's just wrong.   
  
I hope that there are people out there who are reading my story and just deciding to hide what they think...but if there are...review!!!!!!! I work to get up the chapters on the site, and then there arent any reviews...come on, I'm also open to some well-rounded critisism. Just review, otay? Please?  
I could have a problem with keeping up with the story, evil teachers are still trying to torture me. Not to mention I just got accepted onto our schools Academic Pentathlon team...I'll be working like an insane little monkey until that's done. But I still want to please the minimal amount of people reading I have, so I'll work as hard as I can to continue to place up more chapters. So, you ready for Chapter 7?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 7-  
  
Draco boarded the Hogwarts Express that morning without as much as a goodbye to his father. 'Another year starting; soon it will be over and Father will go back to his usual ways,' he thought to himself mournfully. Lucius had taken this summer to be extremely harsh in training Draco to be a death eater, doing things that Draco would never want to have to explain to anybody.  
  
Sitting down in an empty compartment to wait for Crabbe and Goyle, Draco remembered back to the days when he had actually been proud at the idea of becoming a death eater and overthrowing Voldemort. He shuddered, wondering how he could have been so stupid and still manage to be just under Granger in all of his classes. Joining Voldemort, a good idea? He was getting sick of everybody's fear that he would return and take over the world. He didn't doubt it could happen, but he certaintly wasn't going to fight for the side of evil. Or as Voldemort would say, power.   
  
He pulled out his muggle radio and listened as the train rolled along. He still didn't quite understand it, but there was something about the music that was calming. He had begun to actually like the song "Disease," and he also enjoyed "One Last Breath," by Creed. He listened for awhile, then began to wonder where Crabbe and Goyle had gotten to.   
  
The compartment door slid open, and Draco hurridly put away the radio. He then put on a look of sheer annoyance on his face to tell off his friends for not finding him sooner. But it wasn't Crabbe or Goyle standing on the other side. It was Potter and his gang. Hermione was in the front of the group, shocked to see Draco.  
  
Draco saw the look of embarrasment on Hermione's face and almost laughed aloud. Instead, he just said, "Still in awe?" Hermione then looked him in the eye, shocking him beyond all belief.   
  
"A tad full of ourselves, are we? Shame, and I thought Malfoy's were highly respected. Not if you keep up that attitude you won't be." Draco stared at her, and this time he was the one in shock. The four walked away, three of them laughing as Hermione smuggly headed off.   
  
He sunk back into his seat with a sigh of defeat. 'Granger has always been so smart,' he thought. Hermione was another thing that Draco questioned his father on. Even though he still didn't like the idea of having Mudbloods in the school, she did happen to be an extremely smart one. He thought that intelligence should always account for something. Even Snape couldn't find a way to put her under Draco in the potions class, she was just that good. Yet of course, Lucius didn't care at all.   
  
"A mudblood is and always will be always a filthy mudblood, and nothing can make up for the disgrace they show to the wizarding world," Draco remembered him saying, at a point where Draco had lost his temper and yelled about Hermione. His father had assumed that Draco was falling for her, but in Draco's head, that wasn't ever to be an option. She was still a filthy mudblood, he just wanted her to get the credit she deserved. It was all he could ask for anyone. Well, except for maybe Harry.  
  
The radio could still be heard softly in his pocket, and Draco pulled it back out. He listened for an hour, gazing at the window with a cold-hearted stare. The scenery wasn't really all that interesting, he was just lost in a whirl of his own thoughts. Lucius always had a way to do that to him. Just when Draco thought he had gotten rid of him, there he was, plaguing his thoughts. If Lucius didn't act so hostile...maybe Draco could actually like his father.  
  
Draco looked at his wizard watch, noting that the train was to be arriving soon at Hogwarts. Where were Crabbe and Goyle? He knew that they were stupid, but he wasn't sure whether or not to believe that they could truly be dense enough to have looked him over every time they searched for him. Assuming they had searched.  
  
The train stopped, and Draco mentally thanked himself for having put his robes on as soon as he had boarded the train. He could see first years scrambling to change, and even a few of the older kids were running around trying to get ready to get off. Crabbe and Goyle were still nowhere in sight, and Draco was beginning to get confused. They couldn't be skipping the first day back, could they?   
  
The first years were pulled away from the train as had happened every other year, and everyone else got carriages, but it felt as though something strange was going on. Draco looked around, and upon seeing that all looked normal, he climbed into the carriage. Nothing appeared to be out of place, but the atmosphere...it was different. Unusual. And Crabbe and Goyle hadn't shown up. This year already sounded like the worst one he was ever to have.  
  
With a heavy sigh, Draco got into the carriages and allowed himself to be pulled away to the castle.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry, I know it was short, but come on...there wasn't much to say. All I needed to do here was drop a few subtle comments that mean something...but I can't tell you what they mean. :) 


	8. Close, Yet Far

Disclaimer- J.K.ROWLING! Can YOU explain to those idiots out there that I DON'T own Harry Potter?!?!?!  
  
A/N- Many thankies to:  
  
~DolceEspressivo- LOL Of course! I agree with that comment about the Sexy Man...LOL Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you're enjoying the story.   
  
~Angel Of Music- Oh, good point. :) Sorry, I skipped over that little detail. Thank you for pointing that out! :) Harry is being quite the jerk, huh? I decided I'm sick of him always being the hero. It's someone elses turn. Thankies for the review, and I'm glad you enjoy it enough to put it on your favorites! Keep reading!  
  
I'm glad that there are some others out there enjoying my fanfic. Thanks for the reviews, and I'll work as hard as I can to keep this story going. Here comes the next chapter!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 8-  
  
The train ride to Hogwarts had seemed unusually long and rather uneventful in Harry's eyes. Other than their run-in with Malfoy, they hadn't really done anything interesting the whole trip. Ron seemed to be calming down a bit more around Hermione, although Hermione seemed to be getting suspicious. Harry felt he could give anything to know what she was thinking that moment.   
  
As the group walked to the Great Hall to begin the feast, Harry walked alongside Hermione, enjoying her closeness. She finally seemed to be at ease around him, rather than being so reluctant to let him come near. Harry was glad; it hurt to watch Hermione back away from him as though he had some sort of disease that she didn't want to catch. He leaned into her, putting his arm over her shoulder.  
  
The doors to the Great Hall opened, and Harry saw the staff sitting in their respective seats at the head table. Professer Dumbledore was beaming at all of them, and Professer Snape was sending each random student a death glare, even to those of his own house. His eyes rested upon Harry, and Harry jumped. He walked to his seat uneasily, knowing that Snape was back to watching him, back to waiting for him to do something wrong.  
  
As the first years entered the hall, Harry started thinking about Hermione again. He worried about her all the time during the school year. She put so much pressure on herself to be perfect; he didn't want her to overwork herself. For that reason, he had planned something for her, something he was positive she would enjoy. All the details had been worked out, and Harry couldn't wait for the big day.  
  
The Sorting Ceremony was brought to a close, and Harry realised he hadn't even welcomed the new Gryffindors. He didn't even know who they were! Dumbledore rose to his feet and the hall silenced.  
  
"Welcome, new and old. Another year has started, and we will be sure to make this one just as great as the past. Now, why don't I stop talking, and let the feast begin?"  
  
The plates magically filled themselves, and just like at any other feast, Harry dug in. He watched as Ron did the same, and Hermione looked around the room. Suddenly, she nudged him with her elbow, causing him to almost choke on his food.  
  
"What is it, Hermione?" Harry asked, coughing. "What did you see?"  
  
"Harry," Hermione said with a small hint of confusion. "Apparently Draco no longer has any bodyguards!"  
  
"What?" Harry asked, looking around. He spotted Draco sitting at the Slytherin table, alone and looking bored. "Where are Crabbe and Goyle?"  
  
"I don't know!" she stated. "They certaintly don't seem to be here right now, do they?"  
  
At this point, even Ron had stopped eating and was searching for Crabbe and Goyle. Finally, he shrugged and said, "I'm hungry. Let's just forget about them. They're not here, good for Draco."  
  
The others laughed at this statement and went back to their food. Harry couldn't help but notice Hermione looking over at Draco in an almost pathetically sad sort of way. "Hermione? Is something bothering you?" Harry asked, putting down his fork and turning to her.  
  
Hermione turned a nice shade of pink. "No, Harry, I'm fine. I'm just thinking about all of the duties I have to perform here, and that if I'm not good at this prefect thing," Hermione said rather quickly, "I might not become Head Girl." She hung her head in dissapointment.  
  
Harry wasn't sure whether to believe her or not. He knew as well as she did that she had the position of Head Girl in the bag, and had claimed it since the first set of grades came out in first year. There had to be something else on her mind. He decided it would be good enough to let it go for now, and draped his arm around her again.   
  
"Oh, it's okay, Hermione. You know you'll do fine, if not better than most of the other prefects to ever set foot in this school. Don't worry about it."  
  
Hermione lifted her head, a weak smile dancing on her face. Harry could feel his heart melt at the smile, fand suddenly he felt a strong sense that she was something special, and that she was going to need to be protected. He brought her in closer, feeling the warmth of her soft skin as it rested against his. She was his world, and meant more to him than anything.  
  
They sat like that for a few minutes, just enjoying each others company. The sound of restless first years suddenly came to Harry's ears, and he let go of Hermione.  
  
"Looks like they're going to need to learn the way back, right Hermione?" he said, and she gave him a sheepish grin.  
  
"Yes, I suppose so. First years, follow me!" she said, standing and immediately taking control of the group. Harry got up too, along with Ron and Ginny. They walked along the halls, Hermione explaining things to the first years as they went along. The shock on the faces of the new kids almost caused Harry to burst out laughing. The majority were completely dumbfounded by the castle. The group approached the portrait.  
  
"Sparks!" The portrait door swung open, and Hermione motioned for everyone to go inside. She followed them in, and the door swung shut behind them.   
  
"Girls, go up the staricases and to the right, boys, go up the same stairs and to the left. All of your belongings are already there, you just need to unpack them," she said with a gentile smile on her face. As they departed, Hermione turned to face her friends.  
  
"Well, we're back," she said, and Harry smiled. He was glad to be back. He sat on one of the couches, and Hermione came over and sat mext to him. Ginny and Ron said goodnight and departed, leaving the couple alone in the room.  
  
"Another year," he said softly. "I wonder what surprises are coming our way." Hermione nodded in response, and cuddled in closer to him. They sat in silence for another time that night, and Harry wished that it would always be the way it was now. Flames danced in the fireplace, giving the air a warm, cozy glow. Harry held Hermione, and Hermione eventually fell asleep in his arms.  
  
After about a half-hour of laying together, Harry stood up. He gently tried to wake Hermione.  
  
"Hermione. Wake up. You might want to get in your bed," he said, not wanting to leave her there alone. "Hermione..."  
  
Hermione groaned and sat up. Harry could see the embarrasment on her face. He just smiled at her. "Come on, get up. We have to be ready for classes tomorrow." She stood up from the couch, and Harry gave her a kiss. "Go on, now. I love you."  
  
"Love you too, Harry," she said, tears forming in her eyes. She then headed up the staircase, and Harry watched her go. A song he had heard on his radio started going through his head.  
  
~Everybody's got something they had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you know~  
  
~I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you~  
  
~Somewhere in my memory  
I've lost all sense of time  
And so my road can never be cos yesterday is all that fills my mind  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go~  
  
~I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on~  
  
~You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be~  
  
~You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will  
Oh baby, you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye  
No no no no~  
  
~I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say (words to say)  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be  
A part of me will always be with you~  
  
Harry walked up the stairs and sat on his bed, wondering why that particular song had chosen to play in his head at that moment. He wasn't leaving Hermione behind. If anything, he had her closer now. What did it mean?   
  
Confused, Harry sunk into the bed and fell into a restless sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Disclaimer- I do not own the song, "Never Had A Dream Come True" by S Club 7. 


End file.
